Code Lyoko E57: Attack of Uber Sissy
by James the Lesser
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich fight, Sissy hears and goes to meddle in things. Yumi challenges her to a sparring match, Sissy agrees. Find out how Xana takes advantage!


**Code Lyoko Episode 57: Attack of Uber Sissy **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

Ulrich had avoided Yumi for nearly a week now. He knew that he shouldn't, there was no reason to, but he had almost told Yumi he loved her, and didn't know if he could do it again. Xana hadn't attacked and Odd was busy with some new girlfriend so Ulrich had nothing to do. He was heading out to the soccer field to practice when Yumi caught him. "Ulrich stop right there, we need to talk." Exactly what he didn't want to do. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I wasn't Yumi, I'm going to the soccer field to practice so if you..."

"No Ulrich you will tell me now why you are avoiding me. I know what you were about to say, and now you can finish it, now Ulrich." Yumi had tried to get him alone but when he saw her he would go someplace she couldn't, like the boys bathroom or shower.

"I can't Yumi, I was really looking forward to my practice today so if you could." Yumi grabs him by the shoulders and pins him to the wall.

"You can't? I see, now that we aren't about to die your feelings have left you, is that it? When everything is fine you could care less but when we are about to die you..."

"What is this? Trouble in paradise?" Sissy had heard them arguing and came to meddle with things.

"Shut up Sissy." If there was one person Ulrich wanted to see less then Yumi it was Sissy.

"Know what Ulrich, I am sick and tired of this, so guess what?" She lets go of Ulrich and turns to Sissy. "You know Pencak Silat, right?"

"Of course I do." Sissy had learned it to impress Ulrich, but she knew it.

"Good, I am challenging you to a match then." If Ulrich loved Sissy so much Yumi would prove to Ulrich that she was better.

"What do I get out of this?" Sissy was looking for an out, she knew Pencak Silat but Yumi had trained for years, and she knew other forms of martial arts, no way she could beat Yumi.

"If you win you get Ulrich all to yourself."

"And if you win?"

"I get the enjoyment of knowing I beat you." Sissy's mind raced, as well as her mind could, if she won the string bean would leave Ulrich alone? She could have Ulrich all to herself? If that was the case...

"You're on! One hour in the gymnasium, sparring gear on and ready." Sissy walked away, she had an hour to think of some way of winning this, even if it meant she had to cheat.

"Yumi..." Yumi cut Ulrich off before he could say anything else.

"Don't worry Ulrich when I am done pounding Sissy into the mat I won't hurt you when you take her to the infirmary." Yumi walks away leaving Ulrich alone.

"I need to call the others." Ulrich gets his phone out and does so.

An hour later Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita are in the gymnasium, Yumi had gotten the mats out and left to change into her Pencak Silat uniform and sparring gear. "I've never had two girls fight over me Ulrich, fight with me yes, but not over me." Odd was telling joke after joke, this was to good a chance for them. Now all he needed was for Yumi to crack Sissy's skull open and have nothing fall out to make his day complete.

"They aren't fighting over me Odd, Sissy is, but Yumi thinks something I have no idea about."

"This is just like Episode 17 of..."

"Aelita this isn't TV! This is Earth, Sissy is going to get hurt and Yumi will get in trouble because of it." Why did all of his friends think this was funny? If Yumi hurt Sissy badly enough she could get suspended, or worse expelled!

"No but I should have brought my camera, this is going to be funnier then anything you see on Comedy Lock Down." Odd was thinking of running back to his room when Yumi came out in her gear. "Vicious, good looking, smart, no wonder you like her so much Ulrich."

"Shut up Odd this isn't a joke!" Now was his chance to talk Yumi out of this.

In the girl's locker room Sissy had completed her Wiccan Circle and was calling on the ghosts, which ones she didn't care, just one that could help her win. Amazingly one ghost' was going to help her win; a Xana ghost. It attacks her and takes possession of Sissy easily, Sissy herself had been trying to do this and Xana just answered her wish.

"No Ulrich I am not stopping this!" Yumi was completing her warm up stretches, she wanted to make sure she left no doubt of who was the better fighter.

"You'll get suspended Yumi, all because you don't believe me that I hate..." The doors to the girl's locker room banged open and Sissy walked out.

"Ready Yumi Ishigawa?" She laughs, Xana laughs, he was going to kill one of them right in front of the others.

"Are you ready Elizabeth?" Yumi knew Sissy hated being called that and was trying to make her mad, a mind clouded with anger was a mind to be beaten. Sissy and Yumi stepped onto the mats, bowed, and began.

"Go Yumi!" Her friends were cheering for her, not that they needed to, this was going to be more one sided then Odd against a sandwich. Yumi punches Sissy, then goes for a kick, which Sissy blocks. Yumi again punches and gets a hit but Sissy doesn't show it.

"Hai!" Yumi goes for a spinning heel kick and connects with Sissy's headgear. Instead of knocking her to the ground Sissy rolls out of the kick and comes back with a punch to Yumi's stomach.

"Come on Yumi, you'll have to do better then that." Sissy brings a knee to Yumi's skull, aiming just low enough to miss the headgear and get Yumi clear in the forehead.

"Come on Yumi stop playing around and finish this." Ulrich was crossing his fingers, not for Yumi to win, but for Sissy to be conscious when the match was over.

Yumi on the other hand was getting worried, she had used one of her strongest attacks and Sissy didn't even so much as flinch. She goes for a heel kick connecting with Sissy's jaw, her head snaps back violently, then without warning Sissy punches Yumi in the face.

"Yumi watch out, her leg..." It was too late, Sissy had kicked Yumi so hard that she left the ground before falling.

"Die Yumi Ishigawa." Sissy whispers this into Yumi's ear as she picks Yumi up onto her shoulders. "Hai!" She lifts Yumi clear over her head before brining her down, back first, onto her knee.

"AAAAA!" Yumi's scream filled the gymnasium. She tries to get up but can't, her back is in tremendous pain, and her legs won't listen to her.

"Stop! You win Sissy, Yumi quits." Ulrich got off the bench and was going over when Sissy raised an arm. Before Ulrich knew what had happened he flew backwards sliding across the gymnasium floor.

"Xana!" Odd was the first to move and he ran towards Sissy who had turned her back, was getting ready to stomp on Yumi's head. Odd takes a flying leap knocking Sissy down. "Yumi get up, Sissy's been possessed by Xana." Yumi didn't, she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move, she felt pain all through out her back, but not her waist, or legs, or anywhere below where Sissy, Xana, had broken her back

Ulrich got back up, Odd was right, Sissy was possessed by Xana, that's why Yumi had lost. Why wasn't Yumi getting up, Ulrich could see her eyes were open, her arms were moving, why didn't she get up? He runs over and picks Yumi up noticing that she felt different, felt cold, and starts running away from Sissy. "Aelita, Jeremie, run to the Factory, Odd you keep Sissy busy until I get Yumi to the Scanner Room." No way he could run the whole way, not while carrying Yumi, and he doubted that any of his friends had the strength to carry Yumi.

"Not so fast, I told her I was going to kill her and I shall!" Ulrich turns around to see that Sissy had grown a foot taller, muscles were bulging from her arms and shoulders, she had become a beast.

"Not while we're around Uber Sissy." Odd wasn't sure how he was going to slow Sissy down, she had gotten a lot bigger then him and he didn't think the muscles were for show.

"We'll call when we get there." Jeremie and Aelita run to the woods so they can take the sewer to the Factory. At first Ulrich was right behind them but he slowed down as Yumi's weight took its weight on him.

When Ulrich gets to the sewer entrance he sees it was left open by Jeremie and Aelita. He slowly and carefully goes down the ladder with Yumi on his shoulder getting to the bottom where he encounters a new problem. There was no way he could skate to the Factory, there were a couple places he would have to jump over, but to stop Sissy he would go through the water to get Yumi across. He starts walking as fast as his body allows him all the while Yumi is screaming in her head, both from pain and terrified of what was going to happen to her now that she could no longer walk.

"Come on you have all that muscle but no skill, didn't think this one through did you Xana?" Odd at first was worried about what he was going to do but was having fun now. Sissy was at least three meters tall and had huge muscles everywhere, but was so slow Odd had no trouble dodging the attacks.

Jeremie and Aelita get to the Factory but don't know what to do, without at least one of their other friends Aelita would never make it to the tower that Jeremie was now searching for. "I leave my laptop for one minute and Xana attacks, I should have brought it with me."

"It's not your fault Jeremie, its Xana." Aelita was looking at the screen when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"I can't make it with Yumi, I'm not strong enough." Ulrich had gotten about halfway before his legs gave out. "She's making weird noises and she feels cold, we need to get her to Lyoko."

"I have an idea, Jeremie?" He turns around. "Could you make a Jeremie Ghost to posses Ulrich? He can't get here by himself and it would take to long for both of us to go back and help him with Yumi."

"I could, let me see." Jeremie types away, brings up the right program. "Hold your phone towards the screen." Aelita does and sees the Ghost come out of the computer and into her phone.

"Did it work Ulrich?"

"Did what work?" Before Aelita can answer the ghost comes out and posses Ulrich. He stands up, the strength, the power, the energy, it was like putting new batteries into a CD player. He picks Yumi back up and runs at a speed he could only achieve on Lyoko. "I'll be there in a minute." He hangs up his phone and continues to run and jump to the Factory.

Odd hears his phone ring, gets it out and answers it. "Uber Sissy Fighters Company how may I help you?" Xana had made Sissy even bigger now not learning from its mistakes, making her even slower. Sure she could probably crush a puppy into a diamond with her strength, but first she would have to catch it.

"Get to the Factory, Ulrich will be here any minute and no point getting hurt fighting Xana on Earth." Jeremie hangs up and sets the Scanners to be ready the second Ulrich gets there.

Odd runs as fast as he can away from Sissy before slowing down, no point in tiring yourself out when the person chasing you couldn't catch a snail. Odd gets to the sewer entrance and climbs down when the sunlight is blocked. He looks up and sees Uber Sissy is stuck, Xana had made her so big she couldn't fit in the sewer entrance. "Now I really wish I had my camera, Sissy would freak if she ever had a butt that big." Odd gets on his bike and speeds away from the trapped Uber Sissy.

Ulrich gets to the Factory with Yumi and goes straight to the Scanner Room. "Jeremie she won't move, I'm going to put her in a Scanner so you can send her to Lyoko."

"She was knocked out?" Last Jeremie saw she was awake.

"No she just won't move, her legs, they don't move, I think Sissy broke her back." And the Scanners, sending her to Lyoko, would heal her, like it did with his leg when he was shot. So he hoped.

"Oh, that's not good, so far we know the Scanners heal external wounds, but if the spine was broken then so were her nerves, I don't know if they will be healed." Jeremie entered Yumi's information in and started the process. "Scanner Yumi, Transfer Yumi, virtualization."

Yumi lands on Lyoko, feet first. "I can walk!" A few seconds later Ulrich arrives with Aelita. "I can walk, look, I can walk!" Yumi hugs Ulrich then Aelita, not even thinking about the tower, or Xana.

"Of course you can, I had no doubt it would work." Ulrich did but wasn't going to admit it. "Where to Jeremie?"

"North, I can't load your vehicles though, making that ghost took to many resources away. When I deactivate that tower I will though." So he hoped, he wasn't sure if he could deactivate the tower or if Aelita would have to. He did activate it, and like Xana should be able to deactivate it.

The rest run north before realizing something, Lyoko had changed, they had been so caught up in Yumi being healed they didn't even see it until now. "The trees, they grew back, or something." It looked like it did before, before Xana escaped.

"Maybe the return to the past did it, it powered the Super Computer enough to make Lyoko normal again." Aelita saw her home was back, the place she had called home for nearly ten years had repaired itself.

"Let's hope it was just the computer that was powered by it." If Xana became stronger, how would they tell? Maybe it couldn't do what it did to Sissy until now, or it could have since it escaped the Super Computer, they just hadn't dealt with a possessed person until now.

The group runs until they see monsters, two Assassins and a Mega Tank. "Well if that isn't cheery, a Mega Tank and two Assassins, at least they aren't on Earth this time." Odd ran up behind his friends seeing the monsters. "I think the Princess has a tower to get to so..." Odd runs out firing arrows from both arms making the two Assassins dodge them and the Mega Tank to close up.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan hitting an Assassin but missing the Eye. "Jeremie I thought these were guided."

"They are Yumi but the Assassin seems to have a field around it, you have to aim for the Eye and hope you hit it." Jeremie was trying to see what the field was, if he could figure it out he might just have a way to duplicate it for his friends.

Aelita starts to sing, the way she use to, and sees that Lyoko was back to its original state as the Mega Tank falls through the hole she had made. "Aelita you just lost 20 points, what hit you?"

"Nothing Jeremie I used my Creativity." It should take 50 points off, not 20.

"Well be careful, and watch out for any more monsters." Jeremie had more data to go through now, he was in heaven.

"Impact!" Ulrich was able to get past the lasers and claws of an Assassin to get to the Eye. It explodes, and unlike other monsters damages Ulrich so badly he is devirtualized. Leaving just one Assassin left, Aelita takes her chance and charges the tower while Yumi and Odd distract the Assassin. Making it to the tower she deactivates the tower.

"Ok Jeremie, take us home." Odd devirtualizes, then Yumi, and then Aelita leaving a lonely Assassin on Lyoko.

"Are you ok Yumi?" Ulrich was waiting for Yumi, in case her body came back with a broken back.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" She smiles at Ulrich. "What do we do now? Sissy might tell someone about this." Yumi was going insane inside, she had been so lost in the pain and the fear of being paralyzed she never thought about the Scanners, or Lyoko, and their healing powers.

"Well I have an idea." Ulrich leads his friends into the elevator and explains it to them.

Back in the gymnasium the group sand over an unconscious Sissy that they found outside of the sewer entrance. Sissy starts to move, starts to wake up. "Hey I think she's moving." The others stare at Sissy who sits up.

"Wow Sissy you took a hard hit, you were out cold by that punch." Odd helps her up.

"What? Knocked out, but I, I was winning." Sissy was confused, was that all a dream?

"Sure you were Sissy, you really made Yumi's fist hurt beating your head against it."

"Hardest part of her body, surprised she felt a thing." The group laughs walking away.

"But I was winning, a ghost possessed m and gave me the power to beat Yumi and..."

"Sissy, you go tell that to your father and you will get a nice white coat so you can hug yourself all day." Ulrich got the last shot in, looking over at Yumi. "Looks like Yumi beat you, to bad, maybe with more training you will stay awake the next time you spar." The group laughs and leaves a stunned Sissy in the gymnasium.


End file.
